prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
WWE Women's Tag Team Championship
O é um título de wrestling profissional de duplas feminino criado e promovido pela promoção de wrestling profissional americana WWE. O título é interbrand, o que significa que poderá ser defendido em todas as divisões da empresa, incluindo RAW, Smackdown e NXT. É o único título a ser defendido em mais de uma divisão. As atuais campeãs são The Boss 'N' Hug Connection , que são os campeãs inaugurais em seu primeiro reinado. O título foi criado em 24 de dezembro de 2018, em um episódio do Monday Night RAW. É diferente do antigo WWF Women's Tag Team Championship, já que não possui a linhagem do mesmo, ele existiu entre os anos de 1983 a 1989. História Em 1989, a então World Wrestling Federation (WWE) aposentou o WWF Women's Tag Team Championship devido à falta de equipas femininas na divisão. A situação permaneceu assim até os anos 2000. No início de 2010, a divisão feminina começou a crescer e em 2012, o WWE.com publicou um artigo apoiando a ressurreição do Women's Tag Team Championship Bring Back! Womens Tag Team Titles. Então, em 2014, as gêmeas The Bella Twins discutiram o desejo de estabelecer um suposto Divas Tag Team Championship The Bella Twins pushing for Diva tag Team Titles WWE: Why Brie and Nikki Bella's Divas tag team championship idea is a good one 19 - durante este período até 2016, as empregadas femininas da empresa eram chamadas de Divas e seu principal título foi o WWE Divas Championship. A ideia de um título de duplas de mulheres era aparentemente esquecido até meados de 2018; Em entrevista à Sky Sports, Stephanie McMahon afirmou que em relação aos títulos: Stephanie McMahon speaks exclusively to Sky Sports about WWE's first all-women Box Office event . Antes do primeiro WWE Evolution pay-per-view em outubro, especulações - incluindo comentários de lutadoras do sexo feminino - surgiram que a promoção iria inaugurar os títulos no evento. Pouco antes do evento, Stephanie disse que os títulos viriam "mais cedo do que pensávamos"; os títulos, no entanto, não foram lançados no PPV Evolution. As especulações foram encerradas após o evento, no episódio de 3 de dezembro de 2018 do RAW, quando questionadas por um fã sobre o que elas queriam trazer para a divisão feminina em 2019, Bayley e Sasha Banks afirmaram que queriam se tornar os campeões inaugurais do WWE Women's Championship. Durante o Raw de 24 de dezembro de 2018, o Presidente da WWE, Vince McMahon anunciou oficialmente que um novo título de duplas feminino seria lançado em 2019. No RAW de 14 de janeiro de 2019, os cinturões foram revelados por Alexa Bliss em seu segmento, "A Moment of Bliss" Título feminino de duplas da WWE já tem data para seu primeiro combate WWE Women’s Tag Team Championships revealed: Raw, Jan. 14, 2019. Após a revelação, Bliss anunciou que os campeões inaugurais seriam decididos na Elimination Chamber em 17 de fevereiro de 2019, em uma eliminatória de tag team, com três equipes do RAW e três equipes do SmackDown, tornando os títulos interbrands. No Raw de 18 de fevereiro, também foi anunciado que os títulos seriam defendidos também no NXT. Para determinar as três equipes do Raw, combates de qualificação foram realizadas e começaram no dia 28 de janeiro. As equipes de Nia Jax e Tamina e The Riott Squad (representada por Liv Morgan e Sarah Logan) qualificaram-se ao derrotar as equipes de Alexa Bliss e Mickie James, e Natalya e Dana Brooke, respectivamente. Na semana seguinte, Bayley e Sasha Banks derrotaram Alicia Fox e Nikki Cross para ganhar o último lugar do RAW. Nenhum combate de qualificação foi realizado para determinar as três equipes do SmackDown devido a sua menor disposição de mulheres no elenco, em vez disso, cada equipe declarou sua participação. A equipe de Sonya Deville e Mandy Rose anunciou a sua no episódio de 29 de janeiro, The IIconics (Billie Kay e Peyton Royce) confirmaram sua entrada via Twitter, e Naomi e Carmella aceitaram o lugar restante no episódio de 5 de fevereiro. Sasha e Bayley continuariam e venceriam o combate no PPV para se tornar as campeãs inaugurais. Reinados The Boss 'N' Hug Connection (Bayley e Sasha Banks) são as campeãs inaugurais. Elas conquistaram os títulos ao derrotar Carmella e Naomi, Mandy Rose e Sonya Deville, Nia Jax e Tamina, The IIconics e a The Riott Squad em uma tag team Elimination Chamber Match no PPV Elimination Chamber 2019 em 17 de fevereiro em Houston, Texas Sasha Banks and Bayley's Historic WWE Tag Team Championship Win. Videos left|200px center|200px Referências Categoria:Championships Categoria:WWE Championships Categoria:Titles Femininos Categoria:Tag Team Championships